


Love's not Rocket Science

by ah_saffari1_sien



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, High School, Light Angst, M/M, Remus only mentioned in passing, Work In Progress, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ah_saffari1_sien/pseuds/ah_saffari1_sien
Summary: Logan confessing to Patton in high school using the advice he gives Thomas in the video 'Alone on Valentine's Day' (Do you like food?).Then, Virgil attempting to confess to an (oblivious) Roman by letting him use his makeup."The day I let you use my makeup Princey will either be the day that I find true love or the day that Patton actually convinces me that I’m going to heaven instead of hell."





	1. Do you like food? (Logicality)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I originally posted this on Tumblr (ahsien-saffari1) as a one-shot Logicality, but I ended up expanding it with additional chapters of Prinxiety and may continue to expand the story in the future. Because of this, I decided to take the plunge and put it up on here as well!  
Any comments in general as well as constructive criticism are welcomed!  
I hope you enjoy!

“Just go over to him and ask him out, it’s not rocket science Logan.” Roman said over the Skype call as he admired his freshly painted nails, not really paying much attention to Logan. 

Though in all honestly Roman was somewhat enjoying this, after all, this was one of the few times he’d ever seen Logan lose his ‘robot nerd composure’ as he liked to call it. It proved that he was in fact, still a human with emotions. 

“Patton’s really nice and you know that, so it’s not like he’s going to suddenly hate you or anything. I mean, to my knowledge he has yet to hate anyone he has hung out with.”

Logan paused in his pacing and looked over at Roman, appearing very exacerbated.

“I can _do _rocket science, Roman!” He exclaimed, running his hands through his hair. “Rocket science is easy! _Love _however is an unsolvable enigma that the best approach to is impossible to deduce!” Romans eyes widened in surprise at Logan’s obvious panic.

“And how can you know that for sure?! Do you have data and examples you can provide me as proof? Maybe I’ll be the first exception!” Roman raised his hands up in surrender and in a display of shushing.

“Woah, calm down there Nerd.” Logan glared at Roman through the camera.

“Okay, okay, fine,” Roman said, sitting up straighter and giving Logan more of his attention, “How about you just stop overthinking this all and do whatever you think will work best. Because _firstly, _Patton meeting my brother would probably be the first exception.“ 

Logan couldn’t really deny that fact based on what he’d heard and seen about Roman’s brother.

”_Secondly_, you’ve shot down _all _of the ideas I’ve offered you. So how about you just introduce yourself, ask about a common interest you two have, and then ask him out for dinner or something.” 

“That’s because the majority of your ideas are illogical and impractical! Patton is not a damsel in distress and there are no villains or ‘dragons’ in real life that I could save him from. I _refuse _to just run up to him and quote in quote 'sweep him off his feet’. And-” 

Logan’s rant was cut short by the sound of sudden loud shouting outside of Romans room - said Prince having swiveled his chair around to look towards his door. Logan was only able to catch a bit of what was being said, or more precisely, screamed.

“REMUS PRINCE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HAVE LEFT FOR BOARDING SCHOOL TODAY WHAT THE HELL-” Roman’s expression had gone a bit pale as well as frustrated, teeth grit as he looked back over to Logan.

“Look I’m gonna have to cut this short, but I better see you talking to Patton tomorrow or-” 

“ROMAN GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW YOU WERE MEANT TO BE HIS TRANSPORTATION AND-!” Logan saw the panic flashing over Romans face before the call was disconnected and Logan was left standing in front of his computer, all alone with his own thoughts and panic over how he was going to deal with his predicament.

-

Logan let out a dull sigh as he entered the school, his normal, cool and cold composure back. The only difference in this morning was the fact that he had arrived later than usual to school and because of this, Roman had managed to beat him to his locker - which was directly next to Logan’s.

Roman looked over at Logan and flashed his usually charming grin causing Logan to roll his eyes.

“Greetings Roman.” Logan opened his locker - making sure to hide his locker combination from Roman’s sight.

“What’s with the late arrival, Nerd?” When Logan didn’t answer immediately Roman looked over at him and pressed further at the sight of how tired he looked.

“Woah there, were you up _all _night stressing about asking him out?!“ There was clear disbelief in his tone, "I mean, did you even get any sleep last night?”

Logan looked over at him with an irritated but dull expression.

“You are _well _aware of my current situation and difficulty with,” He grimaced momentarily as he got out the next word, “Emotions, Roman.” 

He began switching out his notebooks, “And no, I only got a total of three hours and seventeen minutes of sleep.” 

Roman frowned at this before her flashed his signature smile again and slapped Logan on the back causing Logan to have to grab onto the edge of his locker to remain upright.

“Well besides all that, you’re still going to ask him out today, right?” Logan shot him an annoyed look, wondering what he had been thinking when he had shared the fact that he had had a crush on Patton with this drama queen, and sighed, doing his best to appear unaffected.

“I am unsure.” He swapped out his history textbook for his AP Calculus one.

Roman crossed his arms, and gave Logan a hard stare. Logan chose to ignore Roman’s stare and closed his locker before picking up his backpack and zipping it up.

“If you don’t ask him out today I’m going to go tell him myself.” Roman suddenly said causing Logan to drop his backpack and freeze.

“Roman, I forbid you from-”

“The only way you can stop me is by telling him yourself and asking him to be your valentine.” Roman said with a smirk, crossing his arms. 

Logan pursed his lips, looking like he wanted to strangle Roman then and there before he sighed - seemingly deflating - and bent down to pick up his bag.

“Fine, I’ll do so when an opportune moment arises.” He slipped his bag over his shoulders before adjusting his glasses, “Is that satisfactory enough for you?”

Roman looked about to contradict him before he seemed to spot something behind Logan and instead grinned and said, “Yes, that sounds perfect.” 

Logan’s brow raised slightly at Roman’s sudden agreement, but he brushed it off.

“Good.” Logan stepped away from the lockers and turned in the direction of his first class - the direction Roman had been looking.

“Than I shall be-” He cut himself off when he finally realized why Roman had suddenly grinned and conceded.

Patton had just turned the corner and was coming their way, chatting adamantly about something - and waving his hands about a ton - to Virgil who had a small, but exhausted smile on his face as well as a cup of coffee in one hand.

"Seems like your 'opportune moment’ has just presented itself bookworm.” Logan looked over his shoulder at Roman and shot him a glare, Roman just flashed him a s**t eating grin.

Logan cleared his throat and said quietly, his monotone tone having returned, “He is clearly in the middle of a conversation, it would be rude to-”

“Either go over to him now or I’ll shout at him to come here." If looks could kill Roman would have been dead at that moment. But of course, looks could not kill in this reality, so Logan opened his mouth again to retort. 

However before he could, a loud sigh left Roman and he suddenly sprinted over to Patton and Virgil - making it look like Roman was going to them with a very important matter -, and put Logan’s mind into a state of blank-minded panic.

He took in a slightly shaky breath, indirectly watching the three of them, waiting with a new sort of dread in his stomach for Patton to look over at him due to whatever foolishness Roman was surely spouting.

But instead of that happening, much to Logan’s surprise, the interaction ended with Roman walking away with - a very reluctant looking - Virgil, who was grumbling as Roman acted extremely, extra.

"Well I’m _sorry _Panic at the Everywhere, it’s not _my _fault that someone stole my black eyeliner, and that I _assumed _you would have some on you based upon the level of _shade _under your eyes.” Logan heard a bit of Roman’s ranting as they passed him and blinked in surprise when Roman shot him a wink and made a shoulder motion back towards Patton. 

He stood their dumbfounded for a moment before he shook his head and taking a deep breath, looked back over in the direction of Patton who was now opening his locker across the hall.

Logan, his posture stiff as a board, headed over to him and stopped precisely half a locker away from Patton before clearing his throat. Patton turned in his direction before letting out a small, adorable, squeak - Logan assumed in surprise -, cheeks reddening slightly as he smiled brightly at him.

“Why hello there Logan! Uh, how are you doing today?” Logan did his best to return Patton’s smile, though it was a very professional and slightly uncomfortable one. He wasn’t too surprised that Patton knew his name since he seemed to know everyone and Logan had tutored Patton for a while in the previous semester. 

“Hello Patton,” Patton seemed to brighten at this, “I’m, uh, doing well.” He cleared his throat again.

“You remembered my name!” Patton said, smile bigger than before.

“Yes, of course I would,” Logan froze for a second, realizing his admittance, before quickly adding, “I tutored you in Physics last semester after all.” Patton’s smile seemed to fall slightly when he added that before Patton laughed, lightly smacking his forehead.

“Duh, silly me.” Logan did his best to smile again in return. He fidgeted a bit before finally bringing his hands to rest clasped behind him.

'Natural. Common interest. Request. Dinner.’ He repeated in his head. 

“Do you like food?” Logan suddenly said, tone more robotic than previously.

Patton paused - having been taking a brightly colored notebook out of his locker - and looked at him a bit confused.

“Um, I guess?” Patton smiled, a bit unsure, adding on by saying, “Cookies are my favorite food.” 

Logan chose to forgo the fact - for now - that Patton’s favorite food was a very unhealthy choice, but rather than finding a more natural bridge between that and his next question, such as stating his own favorite food, he jumped straight to his next point.

“Do you like romantic outings?” Logan asked, internally dealing with mild panic as he spoke, though his way of dealing with this was pretty much externally shut down - more than usual at least - outwardly. 

Patton opened his mouth slightly, but didn’t seem to be able to say anything at first as he looked at Logan in complete puzzlement - which didn’t help Logan in the slightest.

“Well, I, uh,” Patton stammered a bit before he laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, “Yah, I suppose I do? But why-” 

Patton was cut off by Logan somewhat frantically, but still robotically blurting out, “I can provide both of those things, so therefore would you be my date?” 

Logan actually closed his eyes as he got the last part out, internally dying. After he’d yet to get a response though, he slowly opened his eyes, expecting Patton to either look disgusted or apologetic.

Instead, he found a slow grin growing on Patton’s face - whose cheeks were quite red, though based on the heat he felt on his own cheeks Logan assumed his were slightly red himself. Patton, now bouncing a bit on his feet, laughed - a sound that Logan had come to rather like now rather than find annoying - and nodded.

“I’d love to be your valentine date, Logan.” He said brightly, “What time were you thinking?” 

Logan, who had apparently managed to fail to think this far ahead, didn’t immediately answer, his brain still reeling. He was still trying to catch up to the fact that Patton had actually said yes and that he needed to now form a coherent response in return. 

Patton seemed to catch onto this and spoke up again, wanting to help him out.

“How about, uh, 5:30?” Patton paused again before adding on with, “At that coffee shop with the sandwiches that’s a block away from the school?” 

Logan blinked at this, but after a second, cleared his throat and re-composed himself before giving a shaky nod.

“Yes, that sounds like an optimal time and place.” Patton just smiled at this and Logan adjusted his glasses.

“Okay then!” Patton said as he finished putting his notebook into his bag before zipping it up and slinging it over one shoulder “It’s a date!” 

“Yes, good.” Logan repeated again, before he noticed that quite a lot of other students had begun heading through the halls rather quickly, indicating classes were to start soon, “I will leave you to get to your classes now.” 

With that Logan quickly turned away from Patton before realizing his class was in the other direction, and turning back around to walk past Patton.

-

Virgil’s hoodie was practically completely hiding his face at this point as he and Roman ducked back around the corner before Logan could see them.

“That was one of the most painful interactions I’ve ever seen.” He muttered in a low voice, pulling even tighter on his hoodie strings so that his hood scrunched around his face.

“He didn’t even use any of my advice!” Roman exclaimed quietly.

“Yah, well I bet all your advice was stupid.” Virgil muttered earning an offended scoff from Roman. “But I guess at least it worked out.” 

“True, though I still think it would have gone better if he’d actually attempted to express any emotion. There was no drama or intensity in his confession!” Virgil groaned at this as he finally pushed his hood up out of his face.

“There was literally a million ways that that could have gone smoother for him, Roman. And I doubt any of your ideas are within those possibilities.” Virgil took a sip of his coffee and sighed as he looked at it, “It’s a good thing Patton already liked him.”

Roman huffed before switching subjects and saying with crossed arms, “I still need to borrow your eyeliner by the way.” Virgil looked at him like he was crazy and turned so that his satchel was out of Roman’s reach.

“The day I let you use my makeup Princey will either be the day that I find true love or the day that Patton actually convinces me that I’m going to heaven instead of hell.” Virgil gave Roman a pointed look, taking another sip of his coffee - still looking completely exhausted and dead inside - and added with a smirk, “And that’s never going to happen.”


	2. This Can't be Happening (Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil falls for Roman and attempts to confess to him by letting him use his makeup. But Roman is denser than Virgil expected which causes some complications.

“This can’t be happening.” Virgil repeated for the umpteenth time, hands pressed against his head, shoulders hunched as he paced back and forth across the carpeted floor of Patton’s room.

“This can’t be real. It can’t be,” He glanced over at Patton, a look of horrified disbelief on his face as he threw his hands up into the air.

“How the hell did I manage to fall in love with an over dramatic _idiot _like Roman?”

Patton gave him a sympathetic smile - currently sitting on his bed nomming on a cookie - and a small shrug. Virgil had been at this for over fifteen minutes now after he’d finally realized that he’d somehow fallen in love with Roman and that this feeling didn’t plan on going away.

“Virgil, Roman’s not an _idiot_. And I don’t see what’s so bad about you having a crush on him,” Patton’s smile widened and he swung his legs against the bed frame.

“Logan’s already friends with him,” Patton paused, thinking, “Or, at least I’m _pretty _sure their friends. And I’ve been getting to know him just like you have because of that. So him being the one is a great thing!”

“Besides, if you two are together.” Patton bounced slightly on the bed in excitement, “Than we can all go on double dates!”

Virgil’s response was a low groan as he brought his hood onto his head before pulling it over his face.

“You’re not helping Patton.” He muttered as he went and sat on the bed, hood still hiding most of his face.

“Well sorry Kiddo, but I don’t see many reasons as to why you _shouldn’t _at least _try _and ask him out.” 

“Because if he says _no_, Patton, it’s going to make everything one thousand percent worse.” Virgil motioned around with his hands as he continued.

“You’re dating Logan, and like you said Roman is some sort of friend to him. So if I confess to him and he says no or it doesn’t work out, it’ll put a strain on their friendship because I’m _your _friend and your Logan’s boyfriend and he won’t want to upset you by excluding me for Roman’s sake, and at the same time you would never exclude Roman, but if neither of you do anything it’ll only make it more awkward and worse and I’ll put so much stress on both of our friendships and so by confessing to him I could end up ending your relationship with Logan and destroying friendships!”

Virgil took in a deep breath at the end of his rant, breathing uneven and eyes frantic as his mind took him to the worst case scenarios. Patton was quick to set down the rest of his cookie and lightly grab Virgil’s hands - which had been frozen mid-air - and slowly brought them down to rest in his lap.

“Virgil, you confessing to Roman isn’t going to ruin anyone’s friendships or tear Logan and I apart, alright?” Patton leaned forward a bit, trying to catch Virgil’s eye. Virgil turned his head to look at Patton from under his hood. 

“The worst that could happen is that things get awkward for a bit,” Virgil hunched his shoulders, but Patton just smiled softly and squeezed his hands.

“But that’s not the end of the world.”

Patton adjusted so he could wrap one of his arms around Virgil in a side hug and Virgil leaned into him.

“And there’s way more better stuff that could happen from you confessing.” Patton rubbed Virgil’s back, trying to help him calm down.

“So take a deep breath, and let go of the worst possibilities, okay?” Virgil took in a shaky breath as he listened to Patton, tapping out his breathing pattern lightly on his leg.

_Four in, six hold, eight out_

“I’m right here.” Patton added softly, “And I think it’ll all work out just fine. But I’m here if you want help in figuring out how to confess to him.”

Virgil gave a small smile as he continued to lean into Patton.

“Not sure if you’re the best at that advice seeing as Logan was the one that asked you,” He mumbled into Patton’s shoulder, laughing a bit when Patton shot him a playful glare, “But thank you.”

“Of course,” Patton responded back almost instantly as he wrapped his other arm around Virgil, giving him a strong hug. Virgil sighed as he leaned into Patton, trying his best to really believe it could all work out.

It took a bit longer, but eventually Virgil pulled away, and after seeing that he was okay, Patton winked at him with a smile.

“Now, how about we bake some cookies to bring to our true loves tomorrow.” 

“_Patton_.” Virgil groaned as he brought his hands up to pull his hood back over his eyes in embarrassment. A small smile was still visible on his lips though.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Patton said with a laugh as he grabbed one of Virgil’s hands and pulled him out of the room and towards the kitchen.

-

“Why would I _ever _take your eyeliner, Roman?” Virgil heard Logan asking as he and Patton approached the pair, “What purpose would I even have for it?”

“How am I supposed to know?!” Roman exclaimed, throwing his arms out dramatically, Logan automatically leaning to the side to avoid getting smacked by said arms, “Maybe you ran out of stupid pens and needed something to write with.”

“For the last time Roman,” Logan said, sounding exasperated, but also almost offended at Roman’s accusation, “I. Did. Not. Take. Your. Makeup. I have no use for it and if for some reason I ever needed some, I would either ask for it or purchase some myself.” 

Virgil heard Patton sigh before he let go of Virgil’s hand - which he’d been swinging back and forth between them - and basically proceeded to rush Logan, jumping onto his back and koala bear hugging him while calling out his name happily.

Logan, who was still not used to Pattons hug attacks, jumped slightly before stumbling as he tried to regain his balance, arms reaching out in his efforts.

Whatever words Roman had been about to say died out on his tongue as he snickered at Logan. Patton giggled as he clung to Logan tightly.

“Hello Roman!” Patton greeted brightly as Logan finally regained his balance, one arm resting against the lockers. 

“Patton,” Roman said with a nod, before he grinned at Logan.

“Still not used to his sneak attacks, are you?”

Logan shot him a look before he sighed and craned his neck back in an effort to see Patton who was quick to place a kiss on his cheek causing Logan to stiffen, his cheeks growing a bit red. Patton grinned at this before he got off him and gave him a normal hug.

“Patton, I love you,” Logan said after a moment - looking almost as if he’d had to reboot - cheeks still tinged red as he slowly hugged Patton back, “But please, give me adequate warning before jumping onto me next time. I don’t wish for either of us to get injured.”

“Okay, Lo!” Patton said brightly as he pulled away, Logan almost automatically interlacing his fingers with Patton’s before he could move too far from him.

“I just wanted to surprise you first! Cause Virgil and I have a surprise to give to both of you!” 

“Oh? And what kind of surprise would that be Doom and Gloom?” Roman asked, looking over to Virgil who had remained silent and somewhat frozen behind Patton and Logan. 

Virgil scowled slightly at the nickname, but walked over to stand with the group.

“We made chocolate chip cookies,” Virgil muttered, pulling the container of said cookies out of his bag as Patton nodded enthusiastically.

“Yep! Because today is our three month anniversary Lo!” 

Logan smiled softly down at Patton - an expression expressly reserved for Patton and Patton only - who was giving him puppy dog eyes, before Logan gave in with a small sigh.

“I suppose as it is a special occasion, I will indulge in one of your cookies.” Patton practically squealed as he took the container from Virgil so that he could give one to Logan.

Roman seemed almost grumpier as this occurred, and looked over to Virgil again.

“That container doesn’t happen to have any eyeliner in it, does it?” Virgil rolled his eyes at this, but paused as he opened his mouth to retort, only to close it again.

_This was his chance._

He started slightly when Roman waved a hand in front of his face, brow raised.

“Earth to Virgil?” Virgil glared at him and pushed his hand away.

Then, still not believing he was doing this, Virgil sighed and shrugged, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets.

“The container doesn’t, but you can borrow mine if you’d like.” Roman’s eyes widened at this and he opened his own mouth before closing it.

“But not anything besides the eyeliner okay?” Virgil added on hastily, shoulders hunching as he waited for Roman to say something. 

He stopped breathing for a moment when he felt Roman place a hand on his shoulder. His mind went a thousand miles an hour, worse case scenarios flooding his brain. 

_Why did he do this, why did he do this, why did he do-_

“Yes please Emo, my complexion is _suffering _right now.” Without another word Roman grabbed onto Virgil’s arm and began dragging him off to the bathrooms. Patton waved them off, silently sending hope Virgil’s way before he turned back to a clearly confused Logan. 

“Now let’s hurry before you change your mind,” Roman continued, picking up speed, “I need to look my best before I head off to the stage.” 

Virgil didn’t even retort or fight as he usually would, instead letting himself be dragged of by Roman, mouth slightly ajar as he just looked at him. He felt like screaming in frustration.

Was Roman _seriously _this dense?!

Sure three months was a good span of time, but he hadn’t asked him if he could borrow makeup since then so surely he remembered what he’d said?!

_“The day I let you use my makeup Princey will either be the day that I find true love or the day that Patton actually convinces me that I’m going to heaven instead of hell.”_

Virgil said nothing as he handed Roman the eyeliner in the bathroom, grumbling softly to himself as Roman began to fix his makeup and go on a monologue about something related to the play he was in.

Once Roman was finished he handed the eyeliner back to Virgil, grinning at him.

“Okay, thanks for the save Hot Topic, but what got you suddenly so willing to share your things?” Roman gave a slight chuckle, grinning as he spoke, though it seemed a bit forced. 

“Patton finally convince you your soul’s not bound for hell?” 

Roman’s grin faltered however once he caught sight of how irritated Virgil looked. Virgil’s teeth were grit and his eyes were burning as he looked at the sink counter as if it were his mortal enemy.

“Whoa what’s got you so stormy all the sudden? Was it something I said?” Roman asked, brow furrowed. 

“Dear God you are an _idiot_!” Virgil finally hissed, hands shoved into his pockets as he looked over at Roman who had taken a step back, not having expected Virgil’s outburst. 

Regardless, Roman responded back quickly, offended as he brought a hand to his chest.

“Excuse me, I am not an idiot I am a glorious and extravagant man and you are lucky to even know me.” Virgil just stared at him silently for a few seconds.

This idiot, _his _idiot to a degree, was impossible. A common thing between him and Logan it would seem. 

Did he really have to make it any more obvious to him? Was he going to have to just go out and say it? Because he really, _really _did not want to have to do that. 

A growl of frustration left Virgil, and finally just giving up, he grabbed Roman’s free hand, made direct eye contact with him, and dropped the eyeliner into Roman’s hand before he shoved his hands back into his pockets and shoulders hunched, brushed past Roman and exited the restroom. 

Virgil flipped his hood up over his head, not caring if he got called out by a teacher and headed to his first class even though it was still quite early.

_Dear God_ he hoped that Roman got the message at this point. But in all honesty, Virgil didn’t have much faith in him. 

Why did he have to have fallen for someone who apparently could dish out flirts with ease, but at the same time was somehow so _oblivious_. 

-

Roman stared down at the container of eyeliner in his hand, for once at a loss for words and actions. He stayed like that for some time, thoughts spinning, until the door to the restroom opened again. 

He turned around to see who it was, only to find that it was just another random student of the school.

They acknowledged him with a small head nod before entering one of the restroom stalls.

Roman felt disheartened for some reason.

_ <strike>He’d been hoping they were Virgil.</strike> _

With a small sigh, Roman curled his fingers tightly around the eyeliner, and bringing back his usual bravado - though there was something a bit strained about it - exited the restroom and headed back to where Logan and Patton had been. 

Hopefully he’d find Virgil there and get an explanation. Or at least get help understanding what the _hell _had just happened.

-

“Roman! Do you want a cookie-“ Patton trailed off, smile wilting a bit when he saw Roman was alone and looking a bit off, “now…”

“Oh uh, sure,” Roman said, taking one of the cookies from the container as he did his best to grin. 

All the while he attempted to subtly scan their surroundings for a certain emo.

“Did Virgil come back here by any chance?” He asked as he reminded himself to take a bite out of the cookie - which was delicious.

Patton frowned, brow furrowing at the question and Logan shook his head.

“No, neither of us have seen him since you dragged him off.” 

“Why? Is everything alright, Roman?” Patton asked, worry evident in his tone.

“What?” Roman asked, blinking like a deer caught in the headlights before he gave a somewhat off laugh, waving a hand to dismiss the question.

“Yes, of course, yes everything’s fine. I just, uh,” He scrambled for a good excuse just as the five minute bell sounded throughout the school.

“You know what, I should probably get to class,” He motioned in the direction of his drama class and started to turn away, “Wouldn’t want to be late to my first on-stage practice, after all.” He gave another forced laugh before he quickly left, leaving a very confused Logan and very worried Patton behind him.

Roman couldn’t help but bring his hand up and look at the eyeliner again as he walked through the halls.

_Could this really mean what he hoped it meant?_

He didn’t know. But what he did know was that he had the same lunch as Virgil today, and he could get his answer then. Hopefully.

Roman nodded to himself and curled his fingers back over the eyeliner as he continued towards his drama class.

-

“Virgil, Roman inquired about your whereabouts earlier after you helped him with his makeup and once again at lunch, I believe he is wishing to speak to you.” Logan said as he sat beside Virgil, the two in the same AP high-level chemistry course. 

Virgil winced at this and brought his head to rest against the lab counter, a low groan leaving him.

“Is,” Logan hesitated, not the best at dealing with these types of situations, “Has an altercation occurred between the two of you?” There had been no time left for Patton to explain to him what was going on that morning, and it frustrated him that he did not understand what was going on.

“No, we didn’t fight or anything, Logan.” Virgil mumbled as he sat back up before leaning down so he could get his notebook and textbook out of his bag, “I just did something stupid.”

“I see.” Logan said, though he really didn’t. A silence fell over them as Logan took his own materials out for the class.

Eventually though, Logan cleared his throat and spoke up again just the teacher entered the room and prepared to start the class.

“Is there anything I can do to assist you?” Virgil gave a slight smile at this, knowing this was Logan attempting to be considerate, but shook his head. 

“Nah, I don’t think there’s much you can do to help me right now.” Virgil had dug his own grave with his actions and he knew he’d have to lie in it soon, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t avoid it like the plague as long as he could.

“Ah, alright.” Logan sounded somewhat awkward as he adjusted his glasses, returning his attention back to the front of the class.

“Thanks though,” Virgil added quietly as the teacher began taking attendance.

“Of course, Virgil,” Logan said with a nod, pausing to say ‘present’ when the teacher called his name.

“I consider you a friend now, and as such, I am here if you require assistance or advice.” Virgil chuckled at this.

“I think Patton’s starting to rub off on you.”

“Do you consider that a bad thing?” Logan inquired curiously.

“No, I think it’s a good thing.” Logan appeared to brighten slightly at this - Virgil had gotten better at registering the small changes in Logan that indicated he was in fact feeling emotions contrary to Logan’s continuous denials that he did.

After that, however, no more words were exchanged between them for the rest of the period besides the occasional discussion about the class assignments and notes.

-

The final bell of the day rang and Virgil was quick to pack up his things and head out the door, pulling his hood over his head as he began to move through the growing crowd of people within the hallways. 

He just needed to get out of the school as quickly as possible and get home. He was so close.

He’d been lucky enough to have successfully avoided Roman the entire day - having just barely escaped him during lunch.

He’d also been avoiding Patton somewhat, which he felt guilty about, but he knew Patton would want answers to what was going on or probably try to force him to go and talk it out with Roman. 

Neither of which were things he wanted to deal with at the moment. 

His luck seemed to be running out however when he caught sight of a determined looking Patton with a frustrated and frazzled Roman behind him heading straight for him.

And they were blocking his path to the main exit of the school. 

Virgil skidded to a stop and quickly turned around - his fight or flight reflexes kicking into full gear - and headed in the opposite direction.

“Virgil!” He winced, feeling bad about his actions, but continued to ignore Patton calling out his name, trying to pick up his pace as he weaved in and out of the thinning crowd of students. 

_Was it worth setting of the fire alarm by escaping through an emergency exit?_

Patton called his name again, louder this time.

_The art room had an openable window he could jump out of, that was closer. But had it already been locked? The art club wasn’t today, the room might be locked already and he’d end up trapped-_

“Virgil Varian, come back here right now!” 

A large portion of the people in the hallway - which thankfully had shrunk in number - fell silent and turned to see what was going on and why one of the most friendly and lovable people in the school was loudly shouting and racing through the hallway after another student.

The other student being him.

_Frick frick frick frick frick shi-_

It couldn’t be _that _difficult to get over a chain-link fence that encircled the field at the back of the school, right?

_Stop looking stop looking for the love of Gay why did this have to turn into such a scene-_

Virgil’s shoulders hunched up and he increased the speed of his walking as much as he could, fighting the urge to break into a full on sprint. He didn’t want to draw any more attention than he already had.

He caught sight of the art room, the door to it still open, and silently thanking the universe, headed straight for it while a single word repeated over and over in his head.

_Escape escape escape escape_

Making it into the art room he rushed to the window and fumbled to undo the latch so he could push it open.

“Virgil wait, what are you doing?!” Patton asked, a bit incredulously, as he skidded to a stop into the art room and saw Virgil pushing the window open and swinging a leg over the window sill.

“Virgil no! That’s not safe, please come back here and just talk through the issue!” Patton said in a mild panic as he rushed over to the window to try to stop him.

-

Roman, who had followed after Patton - feeling worse than before since Virgil had literally fled at the sight of him for the second time that today - entered the art room to find Patton pulling an unwilling Virgil - who was halfway out the art window - back into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The second part of this bit is still in the works, but I'll be sure to post it once it's completed.  
And as always, any comments or constructive criticisms are welcomed!


	3. This Can't be Happening Pt2 (Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton successfully prevents Virgil from escaping via the window and gets him to sit down with Roman and talk it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand here is the second half to this edition with Prinxiety! (In which Roman is a butt.)

Eyes wide, Roman froze and just watched as Patton proceeded to close and latch the window before quietly saying some things to Virgil - who shakily nodded. Patton then enveloped Virgil in a tight hug.

Roman, who was in fact still holding the eyeliner - it either having been in his hand or pocket the entire day - rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. His usual confidence and bravado were missing at the moment as he stood at the entrance of the art room.

After a minute or two - a very awkward period of time for Roman - Patton finally let go of Virgil before leading him to one of the stools in the room and helped him sit down. Patton then moved another stool next to Virgil before he sat down on it and grabbed Virgil’s hand again. 

Patton, who had an understanding smile, motioned for Roman to sit on a stool that was across from them. 

Roman did so a bit unsurely, not quite knowing what to do in the current situation.

I mean, what were you supposed to do when someone you <strike>love</strike>liked tried to escape from you out a _window_?

When neither Roman nor Virgil said anything - both just looking anywhere but each other - Patton sighed and spoke up.

“Come on, Virg,” He lightly bumped Virgil’s shoulder with his own. “I promise it’ll all work out, okay?”

Virgil’s posture tensed, but he gave a small nod before looking in the general direction of Roman.

“Sorry, I, um,” A light blush tinted his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck, “My flight or fight reflexes kicked in and I just kinda panicked.”

He cleared his throat.

“I, I shouldn’t have avoided you, uh-” His words cut off and he froze, eyes wide as he stared at his eyeliner still in Roman’s hand. 

The exact same hand he’d put it in that morning. 

Roman followed his gaze and gave an awkward laugh as he placed his other hand over the one with the eyeliner, hiding it from view.

“You, you still have it?” Virgil finally managed to get out.

“Have you-” He trailed off, words seeming to fail him, “The entire…”

Roman raised his free hand and coughed into it before answering.

“Yah, I thought that it meant that-” Roman opened his hand again to reveal said eyeliner, looking down at it in his lap rather than at Virgil. He couldn’t finish his sentence.

_ <strike>You might love me.</strike> _

“Oh, wow.” Virgil said, looking down at the eyeliner in Roman’s hand as well.

An awkward silence fell before Roman’s gaze finally snapped back up to Virgil, and looking almost reluctant, he extended his arm and offered it back to him.

_I’m sure I thought wrong._

“You probably want it back, right?”

_If anyone at all, it’s surely someone else._

-

Virgil looked at the eyeliner and then back to Roman, until finally - though slightly shaky - he extended his own hand. 

But rather than taking the eyeliner, he instead curled Romans fingers back around it, shaking his head.

“No, you can have it." Virgil’s heart felt like it was beating out of his chest and he broke into a cold sweat. 

Patton, who had been silent this entire time, gave his hand an encouraging squeeze as Virgil forced the next words out of his mouth.

“After all, I did say that I’d let you use it if I ever fell in love.” Virgil winced, Roman’s gaze having snapped up to look at him, but forced himself to look into Romans eyes.

Rejection or not, he wanted to get it over with already.

"And well, I’d want whoever I love to have it, you know?” Roman didn’t respond at first and Virgil immediately feared the worst, looking back down as he lightly shook his head.

“Sorry, you probably don’t-” Virgil moved his hand away from Roman’s, but froze when Roman was quick to grab his hand back and turn it palm up, a serious look on his face.

But Virgil’s hope soon plummeted when Roman just dropped the eyeliner into his hand and then let go, looking away from him.

Virgil swallowed down the lump in his throat and curled his fingers around his eyeliner, bringing it into his lap and just staring at it. His shoulders hunched as he scowled down at the stupid bottle of makeup.

_Roman was rejecting him.  
He knew this would happen._

Virgil took in a shaky breath, and opened his mouth, wanting to finish the interaction so he could just go home and break down in peace.

_He had expected for this to happen, it shouldn’t have hurt so much.  
But it still did._

“Roman, now wait a moment, I thought-” Patton suddenly chimed in softly, eyes glancing between the two of them as he practically felt Virgil’s heart fighting being shattered.

But Patton cut himself off when Roman, who was now grinning, suddenly looked back over at Virgil and spoke up again.

“I wouldn’t want my love to be without his eyeliner either…" 

Roman leaned forward and almost cautiously brought a hand to rest firmly over Virgil’s hand that help the eyeliner. He gave him one of his signature grins as Virgil’s now wide eyes looked up to meet his, surprise and semi disbelief in them.

”-You Emo Nightmare.“

Virgil just stared at Roman, his thoughts having crashed to a halt before finally reversing as he registered Roman’s own confession.

He opened his mouth and then closed it. His heart still reeling from the sudden change of emotions.

Relief flooded over him.

_He hadn’t actually rejected him._

But after the relief came anger. Roman had played him and done it successfully.

Virgil suddenly looked away from Roman’s charming yet stupid grin, expression hidden by his hood.

Roman had purposefully made it seem like a rejection after Virgil had confessed.

_Why that little-_

-

Roman’s grin faltered a bit when Virgil looked away from him, seeming downcast.

"Uh, Virgil?” Roman asked, voice wavering a bit with uncertainty.

Virgil didn’t respond.

_S**t he’d gone overboard with messing with him hadn’t he._

An uneasy laugh left Roman as he gave Virgil’s hand a light squeeze.

“You, you know I was just kidding around right?” Roman tried to catch Virgil’s gaze or at least see his expression hidden beneath his hood.

“I, uh,” Roman’s face grew a bit red, and he felt panicked. Had he ruined his chances?

_Oh please no_

“Do actually, you know,” He cleared his throat, but when he saw Virgil turn his head just slightly to see him, he continued.

“Uh, feel the same way about you.” Patton squeezed Virgil’s other hand, worried as well.

“Virgil, are you okay?" 

Roman worried his bottom lip slightly before he froze when Virgil suddenly gave a quiet, and utterly disarming laugh, turning back to face Roman with a smirk on his face.

An offended expression quickly took over Romans face and he let go of Virgil’s hand, leaning back as he sputtered.

"You, you-” Virgil gave a small shrug, smirk still present.

“You pretended to reject me first asshole, you deserved that." 

Patton attempted a frown as he let go of Virgil’s hand to sternly say, "Language, Virgil." 

The issue with this was that Patton himself was now laughing a bit at the whole situation, so he didn’t look or sound very stern.

Roman narrowed his eyes at Virgil, and Virgil did the same in return.

"Okay, fine.” Roman said dramatically, lifting his hands in surrender as he let Virgil win, “I deserved that.”

“Ha!” Virgil said, pointing at Roman victoriously before be glanced over at Patton.

“Sorry, but he deserved that Patton.”

Patton tried to frown again, but gave up and just smiled brightly. A thought then seemed to hit him a moment later as he suddenly stood up, and grabbing each of their hands, pulled both of them up from the stools.

“Now, both of you need to kiss and _makeup_.” Patton said as he dropped their hands and clasped his own behind his back, trying to look authoritative. But he still continued to grin ecstatically with a glint in his eye that made it clear that he didn’t just mean his words as the common saying. 

Both Roman and Virgil’s cheeks grew warm at this and Virgil shot Patton a small glare as he crossed his arms - though more as a self-protection move than as an act of aggression.

“Patton there is no way-” Virgil began to say before Roman suddenly moved in and kissed him on the cheek, which shut Virgil up quite quickly.

“Sorry Tall, Dark, and Brooding.” Roman added, a victorious smirk on his face as he pulled away.

Virgil was practically fuming beneath his hood as he looked at Roman, mouth slightly agape.

However it took only a few seconds for his anger at Roman and that stupid smirk of his to momentarily override his anxiety - and pursing his lips - he proceeded to retaliate by standing up straight, grabbing Roman by the shirt, and pulling him over and down, placing a direct kiss on his lips before pulling back with a grin of his own. 

His cheeks were still on fire - growing redder as he realized what he’d just done - but now Roman’s were too.

A squeal left Patton who now had his hands pressed to his face as he tried to contain his joy, having most certainly been shipping them for a while now.

“You deserved that Theater Geek, I don’t plan on apologizing.” Virgil muttered as he shoved his hands into his pockets and looked off to the side, blush darkening as Patton basically fangirled over the kiss.

Roman finally broke out of his stunned stupor and grinned at Virgil.

“I think I can live without an apology for that one.”

-

“As you can see you are then able to discern from that equation the force in Newton’s with just a few more steps which I will leave to you-” Logan paused, marker lowering from the board as his phone went off, the personalized ringtone for Patton - who had begged for Logan to let him add for weeks until he’d finally given in - went off.

“If you would excuse me as there are only three minutes left in our session.” Logan said, nodding to the student he had been tutoring who gave a thumbs up sign in return before they began packing their things. Logan then quickly took his phone out of his back pocket and answered the call.

“Patton, is everything alright?” He immediately inquired before Patton could get a word in, “You have always waited until around five minutes after one of my tutoring sessions to call.”

“Everything is _more _than alright Lo!” Logan could hear the barely restrained excitement that seemed to be overwhelming Patton. Goodness, he could practically _feel _it through the phone. 

“But I forgot you were still tutoring, sorry. I could, call you back I guess?”

It felt like a small stab to his cold and shuttered heart when he heard the disappointment in Patton’s voice. Logan nodded a goodbye to the student he had been tutoring as they left the room before he sighed.

“The tutoring session has just concluded.” He said as he began to clean off the white board, “So I am available now.”

A sudden and very loud squeal came out of the speaker at this and Logan winced, moving the phone away from his ear as Patton proceeded to, figuratively, explode over the phone, gushing.

“Virgil and Roman finally confessed to each other and Lo-” Logan heard Patton take in a deep breath, and chose to keep the phone a distance from his ear just in case, but ended up having to bring it closer when Patton whispered his next words as if they were a treasured secret, “Lo, they _kissed_.”

Logan raised a brow at this as he set down the white board eraser and - praying Patton didn’t squeal again - set his phone between his shoulder and ear as he packed his bag.

“I see, so that is why they were both acting so odd today.” He commented before Patton continued on.

“I’m so happy right now and just, I can’t wait to have double dates with them and movie nights will be so much better with _two _couples!”

“It seems that you have been contemplating this for quite a while.” Logan slipped his bag on and flipping the lights off, left the room he’d been using for tutoring. 

Patton _had _been talking about Virgil and Roman and how compatible they could be to him for a few weeks now. Though he did that with a lot of the other students in the school at times, so he hadn’t thought much of it.

“_Yes_! I’ve been shipping them for _so long _since us becoming a pair forced them together. It’s _perfect _Lo!” Logan chose to keep his comments about the clear incompatible pieces of Virgil and Roman to himself. 

Roman and Virgil had continued to bicker and swap insults since meeting after all. Though, Logan suddenly realized, they’d not done it as much as usual within the last week or so. 

Regardless, if himself and Roman had somehow managed to develop some form of friendship, than surely Roman and Virgil could manage a relationship.

While he thought about this, he also considered just how incompatible himself and Patton had appeared to be to the rest of the school who had practically dropped dead when they’d learned that he and Patton had begun dating. 

Most of them still seemed to be waiting for the other shoe to drop, not very many of them expecting them to still be together by the start of next semester.

Most of such beliefs were based around incorrect assumptions, beliefs, and rumors about Logan rather than Patton. If they did split, it was clear whose side most of the school would take.

Regardless, they were lucky enough to be at a charter school whose - majority of - students and staff really didn’t care what a person decided to be or who they dated, so long as they were safe. 

“Logan?" 

Logan blinked, pulling himself back out of his thoughts, and realized he hadn’t responded to Patton. He wasn’t even sure if Patton had continued to gush over Virgil and Roman, or what exactly he’d missed.

"I’m still here.” He said, brow furrowed slightly as his thoughts collected and he searched for the optimal response that wouldn’t make it obvious that he had been in his mind rather than listening to Patton.

“_Soooo_, what do you think?” Logan stiffened a bit as he walked through the empty school halls, but after another second of silence, decided that what he had come up with was the best response.

“I believe, as you have said before, that your ‘ship’ has sailed.” His lips twitched up into a small smile when he heard Patton’s adorable laugh as he exited the school, heading towards his car.

“Yep! That’s exactly right. Though,” Patton paused, “I thought it almost wasn’t going to when I had to intervene and stop Virgil from escaping through a window. And then again when Roman pretended to reject Virgil’s confession, which wasn’t very nice of him.” A sigh left Logan at the part about Roman, it sounded exactly like something he would do.

“Well, it seems to have worked out regardless love, so,” Logan froze mid-unlocking of his car as he realized something Patton had said before the Roman part, “Wait, Virgil attempted to escape via _what_?”

-

_~~Extra Bit Cause I’m Prolly gonna continue this universe~~_

*Group Chat between the four of them that night*

**Patton **[7:00 pm]: So since everyone is busy the rest of this week with finals does that mean if we all go out for dinner after Romans opening night for the play to celebrate…that it would be our first double date as a group? And you twos first date in general?

**Logan **[7:01 pm]: Technically yes, but it is their choice on what to define such a meal as.

**Roman **[7:02 pm]: Yes! A wondrous play with me as the lead and after that the first date with my newest love!!

**Logan **[7:03 pm]: Regardless, I will be able to join such a dinner if you are planning one.

**Patton** [7:04 pm]: Woohoo!

**Virgil **[7:05 pm]: I would say I hate all of you, but that would be a lie.

**Patton **[7:06 pm]: You love us!

**Patton **[7:06 pm]: But will you be able to go to dinner with us V?

**Virgil **[7:07 pm]: Uhhh idk, I’ve got final projects and stuff still, yah know AP and college courses and all

**Roman **[7:08 pm]: aren’t you and Lo working like the whole day on a final project or something already? Take the entire night off!!!!! even Logan is going to.

**Patton **[7:08 pm]: I thought you only had the one with Logan and that other essay left after this week??

**Logan **[7:09 pm]: That is correct, it is for AP Chemistry.

**Logan **[7:09 pm]: And I would agree with Roman, joining us for dinner would be a good break after a day of working on our final project and enduring his play.

**Roman **[7:09 pm]: Exactly!

**Patton **[7:10 pm]: Join us Virg!

**Roman **[7:11 pm]: wait was that an insult towards watching my play nerd?? 

**Roman **[7:12 pm]: Virgil?

**Patton **[7:13 pm]: Virgil I will drag you to the dinner if I have to, I now you are able to join us.

**Virgil** [7:14 pm]: yes, okay, I can go. But plz Roman, don’t make it dramatic.

**Patton **[7:15 pm] Yay!! :)

**Roman **[7:15 pm]: Me? Dramatic? Never.

**Roman **[7:17 pm]: I’m not the one that tried to escape out a window from true love.

**Virgil **[7:17 pm]: …

**Virgil **[7:18 pm]: If you are planning to hold that over my head I will personally end you.

**Roman **[7:18 pm]: I doubt it. I know you love me. You wouldn’t kill your boyfriend so soon.

**Virgil **[7:19 pm]: i wasn’t aware we were dating yet?? We havent even gone on a date yet dude

**Logan **[7:20 pm]: I am willing to assist you in hiding any evidence of such actions if necessary Virgil.

**Patton **[7:20 pm]: Logan!

**Roman **[7:22 pm]: Well we’ve been around each other for like 3 months, a date will be the dinner. Do you want me to not call you my boyfriend until after the dinner??

**Roman **[7:23 pm]: i thought we were friends Logan! :(

**Virgil **[7:24 pm]: at least wait until then i can not deal with you calling me your boyfriend right now i have finals Roman plz

**Virgil **[7:24 pm]: btw thxs Logan

**Roman **[7:25 pm]: :( okay fine, I will wait until then. :( :(

**Logan **[7:25 pm] It depends on what your definition of ‘friend’ is in regards to our relationship, Roman.

**Logan **[7:26 pm] *definitely did a quick Google search to insure he remembered the meaning of the acronym ‘btw’ correctly*: You are welcome, Virgil. 

**Patton **[7:27 pm]: I’m glad your good friends now guys, but plz be nicer to Roman. and no one is killing anyone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added the extra little bit at the end since I'm most likely going to write a few more ‘chapters’ and/or ‘shorts’ within this little world I made and wanted to give a small expansion to future events.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this addition!  
And as always, any comments, serious or silly, as well as constructive criticisms are welcomed!


End file.
